Kissing Frogs
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Fairytales are never good if you dont kiss the frog at the end. Kames and Cargan.


**A/N Okay, So i know i have two new stories that I should be updating...but I randomly thought of this and decided to just write it(: Its just a little one-shot. And I wrote it out of boredness.I hope youu guys like it(: And some serious Kelly bashing. Even though I love her(: And by the way Kendall's only like 15 in this. Ill explain some more at the end so that it all makes some since to you guys(:**

Kendall was great at getting lost . He could hide for days with out anyone being able to find him . Weeks even if he really wanted. So when his stepmother,Kelly, told him that if he wasn't going the to marry the man she picked out, then he could get lost. And at that he did.

Natrually, Kendall wouldn't have minded marrying the guy. He was really cute and smart. The only problem was that he was a stuck up snob. All Jett ever talked about was how good lucking he was, or how hot he was, or how every girl and guy wants him. Not once did he ever compliment Kendall . So, Kendall simply refused to marry him.

This however, didn't make his stepmother happy. Ever since his father had passed away,all she did was become the royal bitch that everyone hated . He that woman with all his heart. So when she gave him the option to marry Jett or leave, he left. And now Kendall was lost in the woods and for once he didn't want to be lost.

Drifted in his thoughts, Kendall didn't see the little frog in front of him. He tripped and fell, groaning loudly. He turned to look at the frog and frowned.

"God, I hate frogs" He said bending down to pick up the little frog . He scrunched his nose when he felt the slime on his hands.

"All I want is someone to marry," he said sitting down on a near by rock,still holding the frog in his hands.

"I just want happiness . You know?" He asked the green frog. The frog just sat and didn't rolled . Kendall rolled his eyes at the frog.

"Now im talking to a frog." He shook his head and glared at the frog."The least you could do is talk back to me you know?" Kendall spat but the frog still sat.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss you? If I kiss you will you talk?" Kendall said jokingly. His smile faded instantly when he heard a reply." What did you just say?" He asked. He watched as the frog stood on his back two legs and raised its hand,clearing its throat.

"I said, Kissing you would be nice" The frog said smiling at Kendall.

Kendall sat in shock, not knowing whether or not he should reply. So,he did the first thing that came to mind. He screamed as loud as he could and threw the frog at a nearby tree getting up and running away.

The frog looked shocked but hopped after to catch up with the blonde boy which was difficult, considering he only had small little legs . But he still hoped after the blonde hoping to catch up to him so he could explain.

Kendall turned to look and screamed when he saw the little frog hopping after him . Not paying attention to where he was going, (As usual) he tripped and fell.

"Please wait!" He heard not to far behind . He looked back afraid. Then he saw the frog again, sitting in front of him . Kendall's breathing picked up instantly.

"Why can you talk?" He screamed and asked at the same time . The frog stood again.

"Please let me introduce myself. My name is James Diamond and I am the Prince of Kerplankistan" He replied proudly. Kendall's eyes widened. Prince James Diamond? Like the one he learned about in history class?

"No way, the Prince of Kerplankistan went missing back in the 1800's. He would've been dead by now. And NOT a frog." Kendall said getting ready to run away he stopped when he heard sobbing he turned to see the little frog crying, tears falling out of its little hazel eyes . The sight instantly broke Kendall's heart.

"Please, please let me explain"The frog, or James, pleaded with him. Kendall sighed. This was all just some crazy dream. Thats what was happening to him right now. So would it really hurt to listen to his story . Kendall sighed yet again and nodded his head,kneeling in front of the little frog.

"Now, you are correct I did go missing in the 1800's, 1897 to be exact. I was just out doing my daily tasks. When all of a sudden an old lady,some would call her the Blair witch, she appeared out of no where. And she told me to come with her. I refused and turned to leave. She PLEADED with me. Saying how no one loved her and that she needed a friend,a lover,family,just anything really. And yet,and let me say that then I was beyond selfish so I refused her yet again. Then,she became angry with me. She started cursing me and saying all these weird things . Next thing I knew I was a frog. Slime and all. She picked me up and told me I needed to learn a lesson of love." He said.

Kendall nodded slowly so that he knew that he was still listening.

"She said to me that I could live as long as forever, but until I found someone to love me for who I was,I would stay this way forever. And then, she was gone . I immediately ran to my fiancee Jo. She was the most beautiful girl in all the kingdoms. I never realized how nasty she truly was until that day. I went to tell her what had happened, so that she could kiss me and I could turn back into myself. But, apparently she had heard I was missing. She left my kingdom. And she took all of my money with her. I haven't seen her since." He said.

Kendall smirked at that.

"She died not to long after that" Kendall said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"They say about a year or two after you went missing she was killed . She really let her self go. She started to gain weight and she was hated by everyone . She killed numbers of her own people . So they tore down her kingdom piece by piece. And they found her in her chambers . She was supposedly asleep, but they killed her then and there. Some say she was awake and they could hear her screams from miles away." Kendall explained. James nodded and shrugged it off.

"Well it doesn't matter I don't love her anymore. She never loved me anyways. She got what she deserved. And as have I. I'm just glad to finally have someone stop and listen to me." James said and smiled at Kendall.

Kendall smiled back and picked James up placing the small frog in his pockets.

"I feel the same way" He said and smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>For the next four years James lived with Kendall in his room. Kendall made sure to hide James from Kelly, afraid that she would take away his best friend. James always told Kendall the most fascinating stories about when he was a prince. And in return Kendall told James stories about what it was like to be in high school. James would wait for Kendall to come home everyday. Just sitting by the window waiting for the school bus to appear and to see his blonde hair get off the bus. It would always excite James to hear Kendall running up the stairs. And then he would smile big when he saw the blonde appear through the bedroom door . Then one day James realized that he loved Kendall. He loved Kendall with all his heart and soul and he was pretty sure Kendall loved him to. He wished he could be with Kendall. And hold him at night and kiss him at school, in front of all his peers. And just be there for him . James believed that that day would never come. Until one day it finally did.<p>

"Kendall" James said grabbing on to the boys attention. Kendall turned away from his homework and smiled at him.

"Yes James?" He asked sweetly.

"I love you" James said slowly. Kendall smiled.

"I love you too" He said turning back to his papers . James shook his head.

"No Kendall. I mean im in love with you" He said making the boy stop what he was doing. Kendall turned slowly and looked at James with his innocent green eyes.

"Do you mean it?" He asked him dropping his pencil. James nodded his little froggy head.

"I mean it with all my heart. Your all I think about. I never even wonder what happened to my family. I never wonder if ill ever be human again. All I wonder is what your doing. Who your talking to, or if one day you'll love me like I love you" James said softly. Kendall grinned brightly at this, rushing over to James and smashing their lips together.

"I'm in love with you too" Kendall said lying down in bed.

"Really" James asked in pure shock.

"Trust me because I don't just kiss any frog like that" Kendall said winking at James.

James stared at him in shock before it finally hit him. Kendall was in love with him, even though he was green slimy frog. He had even kissed him! James had finally found love. And with that he hopped over and fell asleep next to Kendall in his bed.

The next day Kendall groaned,feeling a strong pair of arms around him. He frowned thinking it was Jett. But when he opened his eyes he screamed. Instead of Jett, or even James he saw a handsome man that he didn't know. The man opened his eyes and winced at the bright light coming from the window.

"Whats wrong Kendall?" The man asked.

Kendall quickly pushed him out of the bed and ran over to his door. Grabbing the metal baseball bat he hadn't used since he was a kid.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Kendall questioned the man.

He saw as the man examined himself and smiled wide.

"I'm human?" He asked . Kendall was about to hit him with the baseball bat,but then he looked into the hazel eyes of the man before him. He saw all the sadness,the pain,the love. And he just couldn't believe his eyes.

"James?" Kendall asked. James looked up and nodded his head at him . Kendall smiled big and ran into his arms.

"Oh my gosh your human!" He shouted . James nodded his head and kissed Kendall's forehead over and over and over again . Kendall giggled at this and looked up into James eyes he smashed their lips together for the second time.

James moaned quietly and lowered his hand to grab at Kendall's small hips. He tugged the blonde close . Kendall whimpered running his fingers through James' soft hair, pulling on the strand of hair just as soft. James groaned and licked at the bottom of Kendall's lips begging for entrance. Kendall moaned and parted his lips. He moaned louder when he felt James' tongue push inside. They both fell on the bed to caught up in their kiss to care about anything else in the world except for what was going on between them at that very moment.

Due to lack of air they both pulled away touching their forehead together, both breathing smiled again and kissed Kendall on the nose.

"I love you" Kendall said. James nodded not being able to find the right words at first then he smiled.

"I love you too" James replied leaning down to kiss Kendall's soft lips once again.

**A/N So how was that.? I hope it was okay(: I was listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perry when this just came to mind. I feel like I havent written a one-shot in like forever...so I just did it(:**

**Okay so in the beginning Kendall was only like 15..and then four years went by so then he was 19. James stayed the same age which were just going to say was around 19 or 20 haha. So Yeah I know I randomly put in some Jo bashing...I really like Jo though(: She was my favorite character.! Maybe if she hadnt have left I wouldnt have written it haha(: But yeah hope youu guys liked it(: I like this one a lot.! And I was going to put some Cargan in there...but I just kinda forgot to. Maybe ill make another chapter kinda like this just for them(: It wont be the same though...it'll be a totally different type of story(: Carlos will be a pesant boy and Logan will be the prince(: Hope youu guys liked PLEASE REVIEW.! I love to know your opinions(: Sprry for this super long authors note /:**

**-**_**Ahmazingly-Weird(:**_


End file.
